


Claim

by lol_haha_joke



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_haha_joke/pseuds/lol_haha_joke
Summary: A village is attacked and a nun falls victim in Hvitserk’s predatory gaze as he claims what is rightfully his….One-shot.





	Claim

**Author's Note:**

> This is all about dark Hvitserk taking what he wants! You've been warned!

The nunnery was the only place Grace knew. Left as an orphan at the front doors of the church as a baby and raised by the bishop himself along with the other sisters was her whole world and that is why she chose to remain with them and give herself to god.

Grace lived in the same village she has all these years, calling it home and the place where she belonged for the rest of her life. She was known by everyone of course and people admired her kindness and soft innocent blue eyes.

It was just like any other day, but the night before she felt like there was something lingering off in the forest beside the farm fields. The father said it was probably only wolves hunting and that was why she was feeling a bit nervous so suddenly.

She slept it off though, believing the father and trusted his words. That early morning she prayed in the church before coming out to greet the early birds of the village as she always did, giving everyone she passed warm smiles and nods

“Sister Grace!” Hearing her name she turned seeing Marie, middle aged woman approached her looking a bit frazzled. “I’m sorry to bother you but have you seen my son this morning?”

“Your son?” Grace asked before remembering. “Yesterday he said he was going hunting.”

“Yes.” Marie nodded nervously. “But he never came back last night.”

Grace let out a gentle and calm smooth breath to loosen the tightness in her chest before coming closer and taking her hands in her own.

“I’m sure he’s alright. He might have just camped and he’ll be back today. But I’ll let some people know and see if there’s anyone that will go out and help look for him, alright?”

It was the best she could do at least for a mother worried about her son who had only just became a man recently.

“Thank you, Sister Grace. Again I’m sorry to bother you.”

“You’re never a bother. Pray for his good health and return.” She says giving her hand a gentle squeeze before moving down the dirt path again through the village.

The morning continued on as she spoke to a few people and even went to visit the orphans. However the air changed as the wind picked up suddenly sending chills through her. At first she thought it was only a change in the weather, a reasonable thought, but it wasn’t.

It started with the sounds of screams heard from the further cabins as heathens appeared from out around the trees and thickets, slashing their way through the village and towards the center of the village.

Grace held her skirts in her hands as she ran towards the church, yelling for people to run and get as far away as possible. She heard them coming as soon as the screams started and ran through the village warning people what was happening.

However it wasn’t enough, the heathens swarmed them in all directions, caging them and showing no mercy as the devils plunder what was their home. Trying to stay out of sight she ran for the church to be with her sisters and yelped when she almost fell over Marie, who was lying dead on the dirt ground with her clothes torn and throat slit.

All she could do was continue running and pray for her soul.

“Sister Grace!” Looking at the church not far from her she saw sister Anne waving at me from the half closed doors to the church that were ready to be closed and locked from the inside.

She felt herself smile softly with relief and stepped forward only to stop when she saw a heathen to her right not far away, staring at her and covered in blood. Her breath hitched out of fear seeing the demon looking directly at her with a slight smile on his lips as his eyes burned through her very soul.

The sound of a heavy door closing and locking grabbed her attention then and looked at the church doors only to see them closed. Sister Anne locked her out. She was left to the demons. Looking back at him she watched as he stepped towards her, almost teasing her as he got closer.

She ran.

He was right behind far too close but that didn’t stop her from trying to escape at least. At this point she didn’t even know where she was going anymore and let her feet take her where they went.

Grace found herself running into one of the barns and her heart sank when she realized there was no way out other than the way she came in. Turning around he was there, closing the doors and shoving a pitch form between the handles, trapping me.

Backing up more he just followed her and when she tried to move around the pillar away from him he just ended up in front of her again, and this went back and forth for a bit between them making him let out a giggle like he was enjoying himself.

It was all a game to him and that frightened her even more feel her feet take her back . The devil was so close to her and she started to quietly pray to herself for God to forgive her for whatever sins she may have committed for this to happen to her, or anyone in the village.

He suddenly grabbed her making her yelp as he shoved her down onto the large pile of scattered hay while he pinned her down. She struggled helplessly against him, shaking her head and thrashing trying to get out of his tight and strong grip against her without success.  
Her worst fears suddenly happened as she felt the front of her not so white dress ripped in half, exposing her breasts to this heathen while he licked his lips with a feral sound coming from him.

“Please have mercy!” Grace sobbed loudly squeezing her eyes shut in hopes this was some horrible nightmare. “Lord forgive me! God save me!”

Her cries must’ve been bothering him because there was a sudden sharp pain across her face where he had slapped her to shut her up. Her head snapped to the side and she continued to sob with tears streaming down her face as one hand pinned her wrists above her head as his other grabbed roughly at her breasts making her yelp from the rough treatment he gave her.

”Fucking beautiful.”-- He breathed down on her in his language that she didn’t understand. ”The gods are rewarding me with such innocence's. A virgin all for me!”

She didn’t understand his words but she just assumed they were good, for what he did next was started sucking at her breasts making her arch up much to his delight.

Her veil was now moved off from her head, revealing her brunette short hair as the heathen ravaged her chest to his desire. He then suddenly bunched up her skirts as she realised he had let go of her wrists and tried in one last attempt to push him away.

“Stop this! Please don’t take my innocence's! I belong to god!” Grace tried once more but her words were deaf to his ears, or that he didn’t understand her. Either way he wasn’t stopping his assault on her or showing mercy.

His body pinned her down against the hay while he then tugged the front of his trousers down and forced himself between her legs settling himself against her. He spat in his hand and moved between them, stroking him region much to her horror as he breathed heavily above her like a beast in heat.

She felt something trying to force its way into her and knew it was his man hood.

“Lord forgive me for my sins! Lord forgive me….Lord for-AHHHH!”

The sudden burning pain shot through her body as he forced his way into her showing no intention on being gentle. His cock pushed through her virginity, tearing something and he continued to push forward with grunts of pleasure before he was flushed right up against her.

”Fuck! So tight! Yes! Such a perfect cunt!”

His hands then gripped around her waist, fingers digging into her skin before he started moving, hard and fast, grunting in pleasure with each thrust he gave while she cried out in pain and misery.

Grace tried digging her own fingers into him tunic, then arms, wrists, wherever she could as the burning pain shot through her very core while she was forcefully moved against the hay she laid upon.

“Please stop! Stop it hurts!” She continued to beg out of reaction as she sobbed loudly while he thrust his throbbing cock into her over again.

The slapping sounds of their skins hitting together filled their ears much to her horror as he rutted away into her like a dog in heat. 

His sounds of pleasure, moans and grunts followed by heated pants and his wet rough thrusts was all she could hear mixing in with her sobs of pain which did die down as she whimpers, giving in as she realised god had abandoned her and let this horrible fate consume her very soul.

After what felt like an eternity his thrusts started to become almost sloppy, like something switched on and he was determined to make it happen. She didn’t understand as she whimpered more watching him, seeing his face twitch and almost drool as he then let out a loud groan and a warmth suddenly filled her.

This heathen raped her and now was filling her with his seed.

There was nothing she could do and just laid there, whimpering as his thrusts slowly down and lingered within her depths before finally pulling out from her throbbing core. Without looking at him he then tucked himself away with a satisfied soft grin, his eyes looking down at her with glee.

”The gods have given you to me. You shall be my pet now, my own little Christian whore.”

Too much in pain and shock she couldn’t move before he suddenly picked her up and was lifted over his shoulder before he carried her out from the barn, clothes torn and blood stained between her thighs.

“Lord forgive me...Lord forgive me….” Was all she could mutter before passing out.

When she woke up, she found herself on their ships, wrists tired and still in the same state as he made her as he raped her. Looking around she saw there were other’s from her village taken prisoner to be sold as slaves in the heathen’s homeland.

Unaware by her she was already claimed by Hvitserk, the prince who took her virginity. Her eyes met his and her breath hitched as he grinned softly directly at her before coming closer and kneeling in front of her. His hand brushed her at short loose hair making her flinch away from her touch and him to snicker softly at her reaction.

”Soon enough you’ll understand. Soon enough you’ll be begging for me to fuck you.” Looking at her chest he saw the cross she wore and took hold of it before ripping it off from her and tossing it into the water.

“Your false god can’t help you anymore. I’m your god now.” He then stood up leaving her alone and she let the tears stream down once more.

“God...forgive me for my sins...I’m sorry....” She wanted to hear a response as she always has but like every time she prayed there was nothing.

She was abandoned by her god, and she accepted that.

Time has passed, a year perhaps since that very day. She learned the language over this time and learned their ways, at least a few things.

Grace was staring at herself in a dirty mirror, her hair now longer than it’s ever been before. So much had happened and things have changed. Adjusting to the new life was harder then expected from her but so far she’s survived this long as the heathen she learned his name was Hvitserk and was a prince as well, as his concubine.

It wasn’t that she was mistreated, in fact he made sure she was fed and bathed everyday, dresses to his liking and braids in her hair to his liking as well, the perfect trophy he enjoyed to show off to everyone.

She was tired. He used her body to his pleasure everyday. The hated and forbidden act she hated at first turned into a pleasure she never felt before, but she didn’t want it. That never mattered to him though as long as she spread her legs for him and satisfy his needs.

Hands suddenly wrapped around her waist and warm lips pressed against her shoulder feeling Hvitserk come up behind her suddenly. Over time he has grown softer with her, not that it changed much how she felt about him but at least she didn’t beat her like the other slaves were sometimes for even dropped a jug of mead.

“Come back to bed, pet.” He whispers to her. “I want to fuck you again.”

Swallowing a little she then let out a quiet sigh. This was her life now, whether she wanted it or not, this was her fate.

“Yes, master.”

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. You pervs!


End file.
